The Prisoner of Desire
by DreamLoverX
Summary: A simple human girl named Elena falls in love with a wicked, mean, rude but extremely dashing, gorgeous vampire, Damon Salvatore. She never considered such an arrogant, cocky person deserved to be loved. Will she manage to resist his irresistible charms and her deepest, darkest desires? Or she'll give in to her desires? A collection of sweet and romantic Delena short stories.
1. Chapter 1: Say, All I Need

** The Prisoner of Desire  
**

**Summary: **A simple human girl named Elena falls in love with a wicked, mean, rude but extremely dashing, gorgeous blue-eyed vampire, Damon Salvatore. She never considered such an arrogant, cocky person deserved to be loved. Will she manage to resist his irresistible charms and her deepest, darkest desires? Or she'll give in to her desires? A collection of sweet and romantic Delena short stories, based on the episodes of the TV Show, where every story is just the beginning…where every time is the first time…

**Author's Note:** These stories are my imagination of what might have happened in those episodes. Most of them are M rated obviously, because Damon wouldn't fit anything less than that and most of them will contain smut and sex scene. I'll be trying to write those stories sweet and romantic. I'll try my best to avoid violence, as a proud citizen of Gandhi's nation I'm pretty much against violence. So here's the rule, one story is completely different from the other and none of these stories are linked. I'll be updating stories and I may even enlarge few of them if demanded to be enlarged.

**Episode Reference:** This story is based on tvd episode 1x03. Elena writes in her diary that ever since she met Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother in their boarding house, something odd is happening to her. She thought about him when she didn't wanna think about him, she even dreamed about him. What if Damon reads that her diary and comes to know about her dirty little fantasy?

**Chapter 1 [Say, All I Need]**

_Dear Diary,_

_Something really weird is happening to me. I woke up the third time from this nightmare. I gave up sleep. Its 4:45 in the morning and I don't think I should close my eyelids anymore only to invite those nightmares in my sleep. I don't know why I'm having this same nightmare on repeat in every couple of hours and each time it's getting more and more intense, more and more vivid. In the first one, I was standing in the living room of Salvatore boarding house, waiting for Stefan. When suddenly Damon appeared out of thin air. "Hello, Princess" he said cocking his head to one side, then in an inhuman speed he pinned me to the wall near the elite fireplace and with a swoop of his head like a falcon on a mouse he kissed me. I woke up with the shock. The next dream was almost the same only more intense. Damon was holding me pinned in the wall so tightly that it was almost painful. He was kissing me like he had been starving years for this. I realized I was kissing him in the equal bruising fever. I can't kiss Damon. True, I'd be blind if I don't admit that Damon is the hottest, the beautiful most person I've ever met. But I can't dream about kissing Damon. I just started a relationship with his brother, Stefan and I don't want our new-found relationship fall apart because my teen little fantasies about his elder brother. Last time I hurt Matt, it took me long enough to get back to normal. I'm not gonna pull that this time… The last dream was scared enough to cause a heart attack. In my dream I was kissing Stefan or at least I though so. I was lying on my back in my bed and Stefan was kissing me, while he positioned himself on top of me. I was kissing him eyes closing and I felt his weight on my body, his erection pressing against my lower belly. Then he parted from my lips. I gazed down and found him kissing my neck, further down south. He was kissing my curve, nibbling it gently. Then when he put my breast in his hot mouth over my white cotton bra and began to suck it, I gasped loudly pulled his hair so that I can gaze into his emerald green eyes, but instead I saw a pair of ocean blue ones, Damon's eyes, dancing in mischief. I shrieked and got up from the bed… Ever since I saw him in their boarding house I can't stop thinking about him…and since he came to our house this evening all my thoughts got magnified. He came uninvited to the dinner party with Caroline. But he made himself home in here; he even helped me in the kitchen. Guhhh…why am I writing about Damon now? Oh God help! My head is all messed up… Later_

_-Elena_

Damon smirked while he turned the next page, which happened to be her last entry… He sat comfortably on the window seat. He'd been coming here for the last two days since he was invited in the house last evening, he really wanted to get into her house to get to know her, watch her sleep. But since he was a vampire, he couldn't get into her house without her invitation, so he had to pretend to be her BFF Caroline's date to be invited in their little dinner party last night. After he got invited in the house, he could come in her house any time he wanted. He had been reading her diary since last night. This girl Elena was the dead ringer of, Katherine, his long lost love. She was the one who turned him into a vampire. But Elena was so much more different from Katherine. She was kind, innocent and selfless. Where as Katherine was just a manipulative, selfish little bitch. But Damon had to know her. He had almost finished her entire journal and he was on her last entry now. It was quite dark in the room. Only the night lamp on the bed stand was shining dimly. It'd have been difficult to read in this low light for any human. But his vampire senses found no difficulty reading the fair handwriting in the dairy. He silently chuckled at the thought of invading her privet thoughts so easily. "Ahhh…you have no idea, Princess, you've given me enough material to annoy you for the rest of your life and my baby brother for at least a century", he murmured quietly not wanting to wake a very peacefully sleeping Elena. He took a quick glance at Elena, sighed and continued reading her diary, the last entry…

_Dear Diary,_

_Again Jeremy came back wasted in booze and drugs tonight. He's sleeping now, but he's probably gonna have a heavy hangover tomorrow morning. I gave him some aspirin though. It's about 12:30. Aunt Jenna went on a date with Logan Fell, she's not home yet, she's probably gonna spend tonight with him and I'm about to go to sleep. But I'm in desperate need to share what happened today. It was a disaster day and an amazing day in an equal measure. I'd quiet cheerleader today. Then something really, really bad happened, our history teacher come football coach Mr. Tanner had accidentally died. The sheriff said it was an animal attack; there have been a lot of animal attacks recently. But I never witnessed any of the dead bodies before tonight. Mr. Tanner looked completely white like a long ago died corpse. Worst of all Bonnie had been predicting the hints for over two days and we only mocked her predictions. No…it wasn't the worst thing that happened today. The worst thing was Damon tried to kiss me tonight. He just looked me in the eye and told me that I wanna kiss him. For a few moments I was so mesmerized in those crystal blue orbs that I actually forgot my instincts not to kiss him. He told me lots of craps about me wanting him. God, he told me all those with so damn confident in his wicked voice that my knees would have buckled any minute and then he was leaning in to kiss me. My heart, my mind was consuming in his blue orbs. Then suddenly a part of my mind screamed in terror that my boyfriend's elder brother is going to kiss me and I'm almost giving in. But I couldn't. I knew Damon had some lame issues with his brother and he was trying to seduce me only to annoy Stefan. I slapped him with all the strength I could manage, because I could never be the part of his game to punish Stefan…I can not believe that I was actually going to let him kiss me. This wasn't my fault. Every single time I look at his ocean blue eyes I think that I'm gonna loose myself in those oceans of blue orbs. He gets to me and I find myself drawn to him, I think about him when I don't wanna think about him, I even dreamed about him and sometimes I even wanna kiss him. Every time he parts his lips…those slightly moist lips…they look so…um… nummy…_

Damon's breath immediately hitched… he looked downwards and his hand immediately found his rock hard cock. He glanced over to Elena, she was sleeping wrapping an off-white sheet up to her throat, lips slightly parted. He pouted a little, mumbled, "Well done, Princess", and continued reading…

_Ahhh…I'm thinking about him again. Not good, not good…I guess I'm going to have to write down at least five hundred times that __**Damon Salvatore is my lover's brother**__. O.M.G. I almost forget to mention the most important thing that happen today…it was may be the only good thing that happened today to me. Guess what! Stefan gave me a necklace today. It's a really beautiful silver chain containing a medium size silver pendant with a tiny ruby stone in the middle of it. It was his first gift for me and I must say his choice in jewelry department is so good, this amazing necklace will go with anything I wear… I've decided I'm gonna wear this with everything from now on. Its late I should probably be sleeping now. But I'm scared too…last night I barely slept. Those nightmares haunted me the entire day. But I'm too exhausted…so good night…_

_-Elena_

Damon closed the diary with a heavy sigh, his breathing was still uneven, but his hard length wasn't throbbing that painfully anymore. Slowly he was getting back to normal. Suddenly it happened, while Damon was inattentively placing the diary on the desk, the diary suddenly slipped along with few other books that were messily placed on the desk. He almost grabbed all of them but her diary fall on the floor. Damon worriedly looked up at her. She stirred in her sleep as she heard a faint voice of the hard cover of the diary hitting the wooden floor. Damon froze right there. Elena twisted a bit, murmured something in annoyance for the disturbance of her sleep. Then she went back to sleep smiling, hugging her dear teddy bear to her chest.

Damon sighed and went to the window, to leave. It was about 2 a.m. and he had a good many things to take care of. First, he needed to go a girl, his midnight snack. Her name was Vicky or something, Damon didn't care whatever it was, he just compelled her to be his human blood-bag for a while. He was supposed to go to her place near midnight; he was already a couple of hours late. He reached for the window to leave …

"Damon…" a faint mumble came from behind him and his heart stopped beating all the sudden, as Elena slightly murmured is name. Damon prepared himself to fly out the window, she'd think that she was hallucinating and she'd go back to sleep again. But Damon gathered his courage and whirled to face her wrath. But instead, he found her lying on her back on the bed…still asleep.

Damon smiled to himself at the thought that she actually was missing about him. He had compelled her to dream about him last night. She woke up few times shrieking which he had enjoyed immensely. However, he could no longer influence her dream as she was wearing the vervain necklace, which his brother gave to her earlier tonight. It caused pain for a vampire to influence someone wearing vervain stuff. He eagerly wanted to peep into her dream to see what his metaphor, which he wasn't controlling, was doing to her in her dream. Even if it'd cause a painful headache to him, he desperately wanted to watch what she was dreaming about him voluntarily. But then he really needed to leave now. He had to leave, feed and return to home before Stefan woke up, so that he'd not suspect anything. But then he was really surprised by a sound that felt like a moan to his ears. He walked a few steps towards her and saw that she was turning her head side to side…He frowned at her and came a bit closer to her. He thought may be his metaphor version was causing her pain…

When Damon finally stood a few couple of feet away from her, he narrowed his eyes to look better and his jaw touched the floor at the sight in front of him. Elena was lying on her bed, legs spread widely apart. He could easily see her manipulating her sex over the thin layer of fabric that was covering her up to throat. It took him a tenth fraction of a second to grow hard as steel instantly. He came towards her as if he had been compelled to come near her. He watched her moaning got louder and louder and she began to rub her clit faster and faster. His cock was throbbing in his jeans so painfully that he thought it might explode any time. He inhaled heavily the heavenly smell of her arousal. His mind was totally conflicted whether to get inside her head and watch she was dreaming about him or to watch her and wait until her dream reached her oblivion. He even considered prying her necklace off and quickly access to her head. But he was conflicted that she'd never gonna believe that she was dreaming about him voluntarily. But when Elena began to alternate screaming his name and curses, he lost all the control that was left in him.

"Fuck, Elena" he lean in closer and he placed a hand on her cheek, supporting his weight on his other hand. She was so lost in her own pleasure that she couldn't even realize that Damon was practically hovering over her. As soon as his knuckles touched her cheek, a surge of pain hit his head hard. He growled in pain but it was quickly removed by the pleasure of sight in front of his eyes as he accessed to her mind shortly.

Suddenly, Damon felt his body was drifting away, after a few moments of pain he found himself in the same room. He was standing near the window and his eyes shot out a very naked Elena in front of him, while his duplicate version was lying underneath her on her bed on his back. She was straddling a metaphorical version of him. Her breast was bouncing in front of her. The metaphor Damon was palming her hips with both his hands and ramming her up and down his cock. He started walking towards them. He could tell from the distance that she was close to her climax, the metaphor Damon and Elena both were, while he was standing alone, there with a painfully throbbing cock inside his jeans.

Damon could no longer bear the scene in front of him. He didn't loose any second thought… he just rushed towards them and poked Elena on her shoulder. She turned to look at him confused. "Hot dream", he said cocking his head to one side and eyeing her for a moment, letting his eyes linger on her exposed breast longer than it should have. His lips curved into a deathly dangerous smirk.

Elena was so shocked that she slowed down her pace to almost ground zero. She turned to look at the Damon, who was lying underneath her and whirled back to original Damon, who was now smiling his trademark 250 kilo-watt brilliant smile at her… and she began to shriek at her toppest pitch.

Elena opened her eyes gasping for air and her eyes immediately found what she already anticipated and dreaded… a pair of piercing ocean blue eyes hovering over hers…

"DAMON, what're you doing here?" she shouted slapping him hard across his face and kicking him out of the bed at the same time. She really caught him off guard. He was standing near the bed rubbing his cheek with his thumb. Even in this low light, she didn't miss a dark bead at the corner of his lips. With a swift motion of his tongue, he neatly licked the drop of blood.

"Wow…Twice a day" Damon murmured something that was barely audible… "You've no idea. How many times I've gotten slapped in my poor life, Princess. But this is the first time I got slapped two times by one single girl within less than five hours." he said jolting his lips in a pout.

"Don't call me that. I. Am. Not. Your. Princess", Elena broke each word of the sentence through her clenched teeth and went on "…and answer me, Damon. Why are you here?" She was now hissing like a venomous snake.

"Easy, Kitty…I'm not here to murder you", said Damon with his signature sarcasms in his voice…

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Elena shouted in a voice the whole area would have been shaking like earthquake.

Within a heartbeat, in a supernatural speed, Damon climbed the bed, positioning himself hovering over her causing her to try to back away only to get her head hit against the wooden bed frame hard. She gasped in pain. But she could no longer feel the pain as she found her soul being pierced by a pair of razor sharp steel blue eyes. At this moment, their lips were only a few centimeters away from each other. "I'm here because you wanted me to be here, Elena", said Damon in a husky voice, his darkening blue eyes never leaving her chocolate ones. She could feel his hot breath on her lips, she could feel his silk hair brushing her forehead, and she could feel the body melting spicy woodsy smell evolving around her. She could fell her belly quiver, she could fell goose bumps appearing on her skin under the thin layer of fabric. She didn't know who to thank for that, the cold air or Damon Salvatore though. She found herself drowning to those fathomless blue eyes.

Elena shook her head, as she realized that she was staring… "What do you mean?" Elena asked trembling.

"Oh… I think you know exactly what I mean", he whispered to her ear, his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin on her neck, causing to appear goose bumps all over her body and this time she was sure as hell what had caused it.

"I don't know what're you talkin about", she still said in denial shoving in his chest lightly so that it wouldn't hurt but it'd cause him to get off the bed.

_God! I love it when you blush…_thought Damon. " Oh Yeah… 're you sure about that?" Damon said while reaching for the diary he placed on the desk earlier… "But this…" he pulls out the diary and starts to open the page of her last entry… "…this says otherwise, Elena…"

"Is that my journal?" Elena rushed out of the bed to snatch the dairy away from Damon. But Damon put it over their head and after a few minutes of vain efforts of hopping spontaneously to get to her diary, she finally gave up and went to sit back on the bed…

As she walked back towards the bed Damon eyed her pretty ass thoroughly over her short pj pants. As soon as she tiredly sat on the bed her legs hanging over the edge, Damon let out an unnecessary sigh and started reading her journal… "It says…I get to you, you find yourself drawn to me, you think about me when you don't wanna think about me, you even dreamed about me…and sometimes you wanna kiss me…" he said with a wicked cocky grin on his lips.

Elena never felt so embarrassed in her life ever before. She quickly covered her blushing crimson face in both her palms and waited for his next weapon to hit her…

Damon was gazing at her as if she was the prettiest thing he had ever seen. Watching her turning crimson was one of the best sights he had seen in his way too long life. Damon watched her thoroughly biting his lower lip. Her whole body was turning into a delicious shade of pink.

Elena peeped through her fingers and found Damon ogling her. Seeing her peeping through her fingers Damon chuckled and continued, "Oh… would you look at that… you find my lips um…nummy…" Elena closed the gaps in between her fingers and hid her face completely in between them. Her breathe hitched as she felt his presence in between her legs. Her hands were being gently removed from her face and her eyes were forced to meet mischievous blue eyes... "Really, Elena… you really think my lips are nummy?" he said mischievously … Elena wanted cover her face again and hid behind her palm forever. But her hands were locked in an iron grip on the bed by both her sides.

Damon was so close to her that she couldn't even turn her face fearing that her cheek or her neck would accidentally brush with his lips and every time she tried to back away Damon leaned in more close, so that he was almost hovering over her. She couldn't move anymore. So she was forced to look at him…Damon puckered his lips and said smoldering, "Wanna taste them?"

"No", Elena said in a bare whisper after staring at his lips for a very long time. She turned her eyes away from his gaze. Damon freed one of her hand and cupped her chin with his free hand, forcing her to meet his gaze and said huskily, "You want me."

"No"…Elena said shoving her free hand on his chest, causing him to back away a bit…

"Ufff… Why not ?"

"Because… I want a lot of people, it doesn't mean that I can have them…," she snapped. As she saw his face brooding at her 'wanting a lot of people' comment, she corrected her statement, "…like I want Brad Pitt…doesn't mean that…"

Damon broke into a heartily laugh at the relief of her teen little fantasy over the filmstars and said, "But Brad Pitt's not here to satisfy you, Princess."

Elena shivered as the image of him satisfying her hit her head…But she really needed to remember who Damon was and what he wanted, Damon only wanted to have her to punish Stefan and nothing else.

"I don't know…I don't think it's a good idea, Damon. I know you've some issues with your brother, I don't know what they are and I know you wanna punish him for something else. But I'm not playing your game. I'm not any…" before she could finish, hurriedly grabbed one of her hand and placed it firmly on his erection that was making a tent on the jeans he wore and said harshly, "Do you think that… this is because of Stefan?" he observed Elena shivering at the contact. But then when Elena struggled to remove her hand, he squeezed her hand over his rock hard length hard, groaning and released her hand.

Elena didn't remove her hand the exact same moment Damon had released her. She felt her belly quiver in anticipation. But as soon as she heard him moan her name in a needy whisper she immediately took her hand off his erection and spoke softly, "…you know Damon. I don't really think that…you want anything from me other than punishing your... Damon, what're you doin?" she asked as she saw him unzipping his jeans.

"Showing you what I want…" and his erection proudly broke free from his jeans. Her mouth shaped a big O in shock…Damon glanced at his cock for a moment before lifting his gaze to her and saw her practically drooling over his impossible length. "What do you think?" he asked her smirking.

With a lots of efforts she was finally able to took her eyes of his manhood and looked at his mesmerizing blue eyes, she said breathless, "…um…I… This is because of me?"

"Mmm…hmmm…" mumbled Damon, though he was not quite sure she listened as she was giving all her attention to throbbing erection.

Elena gasped as she saw his cock twitch. She felt Niagara Falls streaming in between her legs. She felt an uncontrollable ache to be filled by him…

Damon leaned in and slowly locked his lips with hers. He deepened the kiss as he never felt her resistance. Their innocent gentle kiss became more and more intense with every passing moment. They were kissing each other hungrily, nipping at each other's lips, their tongue battling for dominance. Elena gasped needing air, being a vampire air wasn't that necessary to Damon, so he took it as an advantage to dip his tongue into her mouth. While Damon's expert tongue was exploring her mouth, he pressed her to fall backwards on the bed. Elena was clutching on his shoulder so hard that it caused him fall over her, pressing his manhood on the damp fabric of her pjs.

In a feverish pace, Damon parted his lips from hers and attacked the delicate skin on her neck, her collarbone, on the rise of her breast over the blue lace of the camisole she was wearing, his hands finding his way down south, slipping under the elastic waistband of her pj. He moaned her name finding that she wasn't wearing any panties. As soon as he touched her clit, she jerked in pleasure… "Damon…Don't", her whisper was meant to prevent him from what he was doing, but instead it sounded like an invitation to him to carry on.

Damon glanced up at her without drawing his hand out of her pjs. She bit her bottom lip…he was loosing patience, it was hard enough for him to suppress the urge of taking her hard there and then… "What? You don't want it?" he asked suppressing the anger in his voice… "Yes… I mean no...Uhhh…It's just…" she mumbled biting her bottom lips, twisting his hair with her fingers, " It's just...I haven't done it before…" she said breathless, turning into a rich shade of peach pink.

Damon just stared at her with his mouth dropped open before beginning to attack her lips, her face, her neck, her curve with thousands of sweet kisses… "My…my…my…Elena…" he moaned sucking and nipping at her earlobe. "Oh…Damon…", Elena started to unbutton his shirt, while he got off the bed and unbuttoned his shirt fast and threw it away, revealing his perfect abs, his chiseled chest and a slight trail of hair on his lower abdomen that leaded to... Her palm twitched in an anticipation to touch his body. She got up on her knees on the edge of the bed and started kissing him on the lips, while her hands roam all over his body, exploring every glorious inches of him. He unbuckled his black jeans and kicked it off. Elena parted from his lips to admire the perfection in front of her, as he wasn't wearing any underwear, he just stood there gloriously like a Greek God.

Elena didn't get enough time to admire his perfection as Damon attacked her with his mouth and hands, causing her to fall hard on the bed. In an inhuman speed, Damon pulled the dark blue camisole over her head and threw it away. Damon gazed at her for a moment. Elena never saw this hunger in anyone's eyes ever before as Damon feasted on her hardened peaks with his eyes before putting one in his hot mouth and pawing at the other one. She cried out at the mixture of pleasure and pain as Damon sucked her breast hard, his hand massaging her other one roughly. Her back arched pushing herself further in his mouth and hands. He got up, his lips capturing hers. She broke the kiss suddenly as she heard a ripping sound. Damon smirked pulling out the shattered pieces of her pjs in between their bodies. He captured her lips again in a bruising way and pushed his lower body against her, urging her to open her legs. When she didn't , he bit down her bottom lips hard and said in her mouth, "Fuck! Elena, open your legs…NOW." She did as she was told, but it probably wasn't enough for him. He pressed both his hands on her thighs to spread them further open and rubbed his erection over her sex a few times, feeling her wetness through his throbbing hot skin. To double check, he dipped his finger in her. God…she was so wet so ready for him…He pulled his finger out and put it in his mouth… "You taste like heaven, Elena." He wanted to taste her, but now was not the time, he was in desperate need to get inside her. Damon took his throbbing dick in his hand, while supporting his body weight with the hand and brushed the head of his cock on her clit. "Damon…" she moaned eyes closing in ecstasy.

"Elena…do you want me?" asked Damon huskily…

"Mmm…" she moaned.

"Do. You. Want. Me?" Damon placed butterfly kisses all over her shoulder, her neck, her curve in between each word…

"Yes…" she said in a needy moan.

"Say it…" her eyes snapped open hearing his demand… "Say it…" he ordered more intensely.

"I want you, Damon", said Elena.

"Good…" there was a smile of self-satisfaction in his lips… "Now…Beg…"

"What?" she asked frowning in disbelieve.

"You're going to have to beg me for it, Elena…"he said with a cocky grin on his lips.

"No…" she protested whimpering underneath him. _Oh Elena Gilbert, I know you've probably never begged for anything in your entire life…But you have absolutely no idea, how persistent I can be…_ Damon thought brushing his rock hard length over her entrance a few times in a torturous manner. Each time she arched her hips towards him in need to be filled by him. She wrapped her legs around him, trying to pull him deep within her.

"Not yet, Kitty" he placed himself like a statue supporting on his hands, so that she couldn't pull him down to her, "Beg me for it" his mocking smirk was replaced by stone hardness in his face. She even tried to grab his length and push it into her. But he grabbed both her hands pinning them over her head with left hand and demanded, "Beg." She shook her head side to side in denial. Damon smiled and started teasing her clit with his other hand…This wasn't enough…

"I want you, Damon…Please, take me, fuck me…do what ever you please… I'm begging you Damon", she finally gave up to his arrogance…

Damon kissed her passionately cupping her cheeks in both his palm and said, "Thank you. Now, I'm gonna show you heaven." With this, he pushed his cock in her gently letting her walls stretch around him. He tore through her hymen, taking her purity. She cried aloud as a sharp pain hit her lower abdomen and fisted the bed sheet over her head until she heard a ripping sound of fabric. Damon inhaled the heavy smell of her blood overlapping every other smell in the room. But he had to keep control over his vampire instincts tonight, last thing he wanted to do was to scare her to faint or make her scream in terror. He couldn't compel her now, cause he still didn't pry that necklace away fearing that it might remind her something about Stefan and she'd prevent him from doing anything further…

After a few minutes waiting for her to get used to his length, he started moving gently in and out. Elena began to moan with his every thrust… She put her hands on his shoulder moving in the same rhythm he had set to satisfy both themselves without hurting her. But he wasn't satisfied with the idea of just satisfying her, he wanted to make her scream his name, he wanted her to do the same to him… but he didn't dare hurt her by taking her even in a slow vampire speed.

But when, Elena urged him to go harder and faster, he knew that she was not satisfied with their gentle pace too…and he couldn't leave her unsatisfied either… he grabbed the headboard of her bed and started moving faster, harder, deeper inside her. He angled his hips so that with each thrust he hit the sweet spot inside her. Her walls clutching him so tight that he thought he was going to explode anytime soon. He knew she was close too. So he moved his left hand in between their bodies and started rubbing his clit, while his other hand was clawing at her breast. She screamed his name over and over again, as he pounded in her in an inhuman pace.

"Come for me, Elena…" he said harshly grabbing her ass in both his hands, moving her forcefully to meet his thrust. "My God…Damon…" After a few more feverish thrusts, she came to her oblivion screaming his name, milking his cock, digging her fingernails deep on his back… "Elena…" he groaned as she sent him over the edge too…he came with her, emptying himself in her, fisting her ass. His exhausted body fell on top of her. He could feel her body boneless underneath him too…

After a few moment of bliss, as their body and mind came down from the high, the sweat drops began to dry Damon propelled himself on his elbow and kissed her lips… "I was in the seventh heaven, Princess", he said while tucking the hair strands, which were struck with sweat on her forehead, behind her ear and rolled himself to lay besides her on the bed placing an arm around her body. She shifted herself to him and said, "Me too…"snuggling her nose on his chest. Damon felt happy as she no longer protested the nickname he called her. He placed a kiss on her forehead, pulled the cover over themselves, and sighed, "You're gonna need a new cover though…" he said examining the blood spot and the part she tore earlier while he entered her…

Elena was fast asleep in his arms. Damon felt his eyes closing too…it was about dawn outside and had to return to his home before his brother woke up…_but wait I don't have to even pretend to care about my brother and his stupid suspection anymore._ Damon glanced at the peaceful figure in his arms… She was the one who slapped him twice within five hours not to long ago…she was the one who told him that she wanted nothing to do with him earlier tonight…

Damon chuckled as he remembered their bitter conversation earlier…

"You want me…"

"…and right now you wanna kiss me…"

***SLAP***

"What the hell? I don't what game you're trying to play with Stefan I don't wanna be any part of it… I want nothing to do with you, Damon", Elena said the 'nothing' word with such a great force that it hit him harder than the slap…

_You want me, Elena. You want to do everything with me… the things you just don't wanna admit. But in the end you're not only going to admit it, you're going to have to beg me for it…_Damon had thought twisting his jaw and rubbing his thumb on his aching chin…_ I will make you beg, Princess…_

**Author's Note:** I'm really chicken when it comes to write smut. But what do I do, every time I see Damon, I can't stop being smutty ;) I hope you like it…right now I've gotten a plan to write the next story based on tvd 1x06… But I don't know how long would that take. Please don't be mad at me if updates delay a bit, because my exams are approaching… and most important of all don't forget to review, because if you don't then I won't be able to know your thoughts and I won't know if I need some improvements or not. So compliment me or insult me please don't forget to review me…


	2. Chapter 2: The Liar PART I

**The Prisoner of Desire**

**Author's Note: **This one is going to be a two-shot short story… I hope you enjoy it… please review and let me know what you guys are thinking and I'll be updating the next part of this story soon…

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire diaries or any of the character... However I'd like to own Damon and Elena at least for a day or so... so that I can play house with them... *wink* **

**Episode Reference: **This story is based on tvd episode 1x22 and 2x01. Damon had mistaken Katherine for Elena and kissed her on the front porch. What if that really was Elena. When she learned that Katherine came back in town, she bumped all the blame on Katherine out of guilt of kissing Damon and cheating on Stefan. What will happen when Damon will find out about the doppelgangers hijinks ensued?

* * *

**Chapter 4 [The Liar- Part I]**

**Damon's POV**

I keep thinking as I push the door open. I silently get inside, not caring to shut the door. I drop my Armani jacket on my armchair. It's still a bit dusty because of John Gilbert's basement-vampire-barbecue-party. Honestly, I didn't fancy that I could make it out alive… thanks to Stefan, Bon Bon …and there's Elena… Yeah! she is the one, who's eating out my mind right now. This is so fucking great, because wasn't there enough problems already… John Gilbert tried to roast me alive… and our Witchita Bon Bon lied, she pretended to de-spell Emily's Gilbert device and I fucking bought it, I even thanked her for it. All though I owe her now for saving my ass by putting off the fire. But, why do I care… Bonnie was the one in behind this entire stunt.

I sit on the edge of the bed, grasping my hair in my fists… no matter how hard I try, I can't shake of the smile… I'm always smiling like an idiot since this happened. "Phew…" an awkward sound escapes my lips as I collapse on my bed on my back, still clutching my hair. I realize, I'm still smiling… God! My temples hurt…

Fuck! At least I'm not hopping up and down on the mattress. That wouldn't have surprised me… but this is irritating… if she sees me this way, she will surely hit the smug off my face. But man, I can't help smile…not after what happened tonight.

.

.

.

When Anna was dying in front of me… John staked her right in front of me… was probably the most fragile, vulnerable moment of my life. I couldn't do anything to save her. That was the moment, I felt the guilt of ruining so much life, I had no right to. I felt sorry for the ones, who cared for them… worried about them. I felt that I at least owe them an apology and felt the urge to give it a head start with Jeremy.

I went to Jeremy. That punk looked miserable. I know if I were the last person on the earth to be his gaming buddy, he still wouldn't have liked me one bit. He had every right to… a sixteen years old, who'd lost his parents not so long ago… and then I turned his girlfriend into a vampire just because I was bored and I was a slightly pissed at my baby bro and I thought to teach him a lesson. Then when Stefan had to kill Vicky, I wasn't a slightest bit of aware of how her brother or her lover would take her sudden death. All I cared about was Elena being hurt. That's why I compelled Jeremy to forget all the fangs-n-nasty memories of Vicky. And then I concurred the idea of compelling the drunk-junky into being a homework doing, dish washing happy brother. I knew that Elena would find out the extreme changes in his brother's behavior soon. And she'd surely be impressed and amused seeing my generosity. But tonight I really by heart felt sorry for the mischieves I've done to Jeremy. I wanted to apologize. And that Jeremy fucking has his sister's compassion. He accepted my apology without even thinking twice. I'd have never done that, I'd have punched someone's teeth out or kicked some ass, but I wouldn't have forgiven so easily. But he did…

And then came the really scary part…

I came downstairs, but I wasn't leaving yet… I had to wait for Elena…

I figured, I owed all my gratitude to her. The memories weren't faded yet, I came into this town, wanting to destroy it… today, I almost died trying to protect it. I wasn't the hero… I didn't do good… it was just because of her, I did it all.

I idly rambled around the living room, looking at the family photos hanging across the walls. I chuckled as I saw the red frock, twin ponytails, missing tooth photo of her childhood. No wonder why, it always made me smile…

I hurried to the front door the moment my ears detected her footsteps approaching… I opened the door and saw her carrying her stuffs… hell, I knew how much those periodic dresses weighted. I grabbed the stuffs from her. Then finally, I realized how hard it was to thank someone, when you did't do it in a biblical time. I fumbled words to thank her properly… and then when I finally did and she welcomed me, I couldn't help but lean in to kiss her on the cheek. It was meant to be an innocent kiss of our newborn friendship. But the second I pulled out from her… I realized, I needed a knife to cut the tension surrounding us. And I wasn't mistaken, when I saw a gleam of lust in her eyes… she was staring at my lips as if she was compelled. I watched her reactions for a few moments, before lowering my gaze down on her plump lips… I raised my gaze up at her… then down her lips again. And when I get the better assurance from her gaze that she wasn't going to slap me like she did the last time I tried to kiss her, I leaned in and kissed her. My lips slightly brushed hers at first and she didn't pull away… she didn't stay frozen… she did quite the opposite… she kissed back. I cupped her face, angling my mouth I deepened our kiss. My tongue glided into her mouth and she welcomed me by stroking her velvety tongue with mine. Her hand grazed up to grab my neck… I was so devoted that I even neglected the sound of someone approaching to the other side of the door.

The door clicked open…

Jenna peered… and her eyes burst out from the sockets seeing both of us in this tangled position. I hid my face… I wasn't ashamed… I just didn't want her in any trouble because of me. Jenna commanded her to get into the house. She grabbed her stuffs from the ground and got inside. Jenna gave me a concern-aunty look before shutting the door in my face.

As soon as my mind started working again… I felt it… how real it felt.

_She tasted like Katherine!_ A voice in the back of my head said. I hushed it… but as much as I tried to ignore the fact, she really did taste like Katherine… I still hadn't forgotten how she tasted a century and a half before.

Well, why wouldn't she be? I mean, she's the exact shadow self of Katherine… they're just the same, except for their heart… she's not the liar like Katherine…

_Guhhh! Why am I thinking about that manipulative bitch anyway? Why the hell am I comparing her with Elena?_ I shook all the Katherine thought out of my mind and started to process again… _it really did happen!_ I kissed her and she really kissed me back… my hand unconsciously came up to my lips…

.

.

.

Well, I gaze at the ceiling… and keep thinking about what's going to happen next. I'm sure as hell, brother dearest won't like the idea of us kissing. But I don't really feel like taunting my brother, just to screw things up with Elena. I need her to be comfortable with the idea of us… _Screw it! Who am I kidding?_ I just kissed her and just because she kissed me back, doesn't mean she permitted me to think about the future of _**us**__._ She might even regret it in the morning. But still… a man can hope right!

I can't keep my head straight as my mind wanders from places to places… I feel like a virgin teen, fantasizing about my first encounter with the lady, I'm hopelessly and helplessly in love with…

*Buzz* *Buzz*…

A buzzing noise of my mobile brings me back to reality. Without sitting up, I pull the phone out of my jeans pocket. I mentally note myself to curse whoever is it that broke my fantasy… without even looking at the caller id, I say almost yelling, "What?"

"Damon, it's me… Sheriff Forbes…"

"Uhhh… Sheriff" I get up, rubbing the back of my neck in annoyance, "What caused you to call me at this hour?" at some point I hate that I'm involved to the council… it caused me more problems than solving mine…

"Damon, it's Caroline…" her voice broke… I could hear her sniffing on the other side. Woman… no matter how hard shield they put on, they can never change the original material. I know how concern she is, when anything comes to her daughter… but this time I have a feelings like something really bad happened… or she wouldn't have been sounded this broken…

"Did something happen to her?" I ask trying to sound concern…

"Yes… *sniff*… she was in the car… Tyler heard the noise… *sniff*… wrecked the car… and she hit her head. They brought her in the hospital… and… and the doctor says she's critical…" I hear her sobbing, "Damon, I need your help… please help me…"

_Ughhh…do more social services, Salvatore… and just see where it gets you to…_ why am I the only active member of the crisis management group? That's why I didn't' do good things in the first place. I never wanted to live up to people's expectations… But it's Caroline… not that I care that I used/abused her once… not that I care that she's the dear daughter of our lovely Sheriff… but she's _**her**_ friend… if I do this, I could impress Elena… and I'm doing a barrel of favors to impress Elena lately. This will add another jewel on the tiara…

"I'm on my way…" I tell her…

xXx

"Bonnie… hey", I hear her call for her friend, bid the Sheriff, assuring her everything is going to be fine. Poor woman, her daughter fighting death in the hospital, but still duty calls. The Mayor was captured by the deputies, who were under complete control of John Gilbert, not her. And I'm the leaving evidence of the fact that the non-vampire Mayor died in the vampire roasting fire. But Liz still needs to answer to Carol Lockwood. I walk following her voice and stand beside the doorway. "How's Caroline?" she asks Bonnie. Not good… I know I've heard from Liz. She's in the ICU and she might not make it… unless...

"She's weakened… they don't know if she going to make it…" Bonnie replies, her voice choked in sorrow. She leans in hugs Elena

"What?" Elena gasps in shock, "Is there something you can do? A spell or something?" OK now, I can't stand idly by as she's asking her friend to do some Witchy woo-woo to save their friend. I have got to do something.

"She doesn't know how…" I say with poise as I come in sight to them. I see Elena flinching immediately at my presence.

"Do you?" I ask straight to Bonnie… I know that she can't…

"No, I don't", she replies. _Damn! Hell! I knew it…_ Elena sights and puts her hand on her forehead in disappointment.

"No, you don't. Because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that…"

"Oh, well, I can take down a vampire…" she says proudly, "That spell was easy to learn", Fuck! How is it even when she's sad, she's the bane of my existence?

Turning my gaze towards Elena, I humbly offer her, "I can give Caroline some blood."

"No… no way…" she refuses immediately shaking her head…

"No, no, just enough to heal her", I give it my best shot to explain it to her, "She'll be safe in the hospital and it'll be out of her system in a day. She'll be better, Elena…" if I convince her to give Caroline some of my blood, she'll surely be better by hours. Saint Stefan isn't here in sight yet… I know I can show her my good side this way… That Damon Salvatore doesn't usually do blood donations for poor souls…

"It's too risky. I can't agree to that…" she's still in denial. What is wrong with her? is she afraid that if I give Caroline my blood, she'll turn more like me… wearing Goth-Black clothes, wandering naked in the house, jumping into bed with anyone in sight, though I'm fairly certain Caroline does last one with or without my influence…

Suddenly Bonnie demands, "Do it…" Wow, Bonnie seems convinced. My efforts weren't vain at all. If our good Witch is on my side, it won't take long to wrap Elena around our fingers.

"This is Caroline… ok, we can't let her die…" she pleads to Elena. "Do it", she says again.

"If I do this, you and me call a truce?" I ask Bonnie. I know how to impress Elena. But I won't complain, if in the meantime I manage to impress our good Witch too…

"No", she replies rolling her eyes. I though so… impressing Witches is a lot harder than the other pretty women. She continues, "You'll do it anyway…" I frown at her over confident comment. But she's not finished yet and my jaw almost touches the floor as she finishes her sentence after a brief pause "… for Elena." Damn! Are my feelings for Elena that loud… that anyone can hear it…

Elena frowns too… As if, it surprised her that I'll do such thing for her and her alone. sometimes it seems adorable to me, when she knows everything… and just pretends that she doesn't know anything…

Elena lets out a sigh as Bonnie departs with long soundly steps… leaving the two of us alone in the corridor.

"All right, I know it's probably the last thing you wanna do right now, but we should be able to talk about what happened tonight", _Get a grip, Salvatore… since when do you fumble while talking to a girl._ But it's not only me who's affected by our solitude… I hear her heart racing…

"Yeah, one of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed John", she says.

"What? When… when? What're you talking about? After I had left?" I ask. Everything else was normal when I left… when could possibly this happen? Not that I care a bit about that Jackass piece of shit. But if it means that, there was a tomb vampire in the house, means it was invited in. Then it's really something to worry about, because it's dangerous for everyone who leaves in the house.

"You were there?" she asks frowning. _Really, Elena?_

"Come on, Elena. You know I was", I reply rolling my eyes.

"When were you at the house?" _seriously now she's really pissing me off. _

"Really? Earlier… On porch… we were talking, all cathartic, feelings exposed", I say… Wait, why do I need to say it? … she frowns as I say so. Why is she acting like some freaky memory lost patient? _I sometimes find her dumb attitude cute, doesn't mean I don't have any limit. Now, she's crossing the hard limits… _ "Come on, we kissed, Elena", I say almost yelling.

"Ok, I don't have time for this, Damon", she says shaking her hands, longing to leave. _What the fuck is this?_

"Hey", I clutch her upper arm and force her to face me again and I don't even try to be gentle about it. "If you wanna forget it happened, fine… but I can't", I say hoarsely.

I'm about to add something more… but as usual I'm interrupted.

"Elena, I came as soon as I got your message", Jenna appears and I unwillingly let go of her hand. I turn away from. The last thing I need is some motherly advice from her. "How's John?" she asks Elena… but I'm pretty sure Jenna's eyes are questioning, _What the hell is going on with you and Damon? Isn't he your boyfriend's brother and Ric's dead wife's affair… your birthmother's affair… and all…_

"Where have you been?" Elena asks her.

"At the fire department, I had to fill out a report… I told you earlier", Jenna claims…

But Elena denies, "No, you didn't…" _What's with the girl today… She's denying everybody…_ first she denied that I was at the house earlier tonight, not to mention our first kiss. And now she's denying this…

Jenna exclaims again and again and Elena denies her each time… Oh God! Not good… I saw her and she denies… her aunt told her, where she'd be and she denies that too… What if we both didn't see her… we saw someone who looked exactly like her…

"You gotta be kidding me…" I mutter…

xXx

It's been quite since everything happened in the hospital. Jenna had to stay there for some legal responsibilities about John and Elena had to check on Jeremy. Yeah! She filled me in in her little brother's teen vampire fantasy on our way home. Honestly I guessed Jr. Gilbert want do something like that when he bombard me with his vampire life curiosities, but I had no idea he'd try it out tonight. Like wasn't tonight disaster-night enough? But after that, I stayed quite the entire drive. She made a few friendly attempts to converse, but my silence brings her attempts to an end. My heart was tearing into pieces. A dark man in my mind is laughing heartily at my situation. Every muscle in my body is clenching with anger. It's shocking that the steering wheel is still in one piece.

I pull over at her house. I tap my fingers on the steering wheel. I'm in desperate need to go back to home so I can drink my sorrows out. She silently opens the passenger door and slowly gets out of the car…

"Are you coming?" she asks softly. I nod my head and get out of the car. Probably my need for my privacy is less important than solving the current situation we are in. She pulls out the key latch from her purse and opens the front door… I see Stefan crawling on the floor, his hand twisted…

"Stefan?" Elena asks and he stands up right away…

"Elena?" he asks his face horrified. My eyes trail around the corners of the room in search of the alibi of the fact that I already know.

"What happened?" Elena asks…

"Katherine happened…" I say breathless…

"Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance", I mumble…

Elena comes back from her brother's den. She told her brother about all the 'fangs and rawr' things I compelled him to forget plus Katherine grand entrance.

"She said she fooled one of us at least", Stefan starts, "What does that… what does that mean?"

"She pretended to be Elena too, when I showed up earlier tonight…" I reply shrugging my shoulders…

"What happened tonight, when you thought she was Elena?" _Really Stefan? Now you're gonna dig up the dirt that I'm trying to bury so badly…_

Elena makes an awkward face as she sits on the chair, grabbing her neck in nervousness… Ughhh… my brother's features are taking over Elena too. Brother dearest gives me an urging look. I jolt my lips…_ Fine you wanna know what happened, I'll tell you the whole story and I'll make sure you burn at least half as much as I am, now…_ "To risk another…frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead…" I continue, "We…kissed". Man! I can't help but smirk as I see the panda bear faces in front of me… Even though the inner me has the face that matches the rest of these.

And Elena immediately asks, "And you thought that was me?" No, I though the long lost crazy nemesis of my life has returned and I called her to meet me at your front porch so that I can throw dirt on your dignity… Off-course I thought it was you, silly.

"What do you mean, you kissed?" Ah! another idiot opens his mouth…

God! I never thought this day would come when I have to describe the mechanism of kissing to my seventeen forever brother… I shrug and start, "Well, you know, when two lips pucker and they…" Awww… so sweet brother dearest rushes to catch me… I rush and take the place, where he was standing… "Don't be obvious, Stefan", I warn him. Obviously, don't want him to be embarrassed in front of his girlfriend.

"Stefan, wait…wait", she stands holding her hands out to stop him and says, "He kissed Katherine, not me…" she turns to look at me, "I wouldn't do that…" my jaws tighten… But she quickly turns the topic trying to cut off the heaviness in the weather, "We don't have time for this, guys…"

"Later…" Stefan says and I give a very promising smile…

"John must know something. There must be a reason, why Katherine tried to kill him…" Yeah she's right… we should stop our dog bickering and concentrate on that Katherine problem…

But how am I suppose to do that every time I think about that bitch all I want to do is ripping her heart out for playing with my emotions… for making me think that I kissed Elena… and there my mind freezes… _He kissed Katherine, not me, I wouldn't do that…_

xXx

I hold a glass of Bourbon as I stand on the front porch of the Lockwood mansion. Though my eyes are on the people approaching for the Mayor's funeral, but I'm not really seeing anything. Sheriff Forbes and Carol Lockwood both claimed that Mayor couldn't have been a vampire. I saw it myself that he wasn't affected by the vervain like the rest of us vampires. But the deputies claim that the Mayor was knocked out, when the Gilbert device was activated and I heard a lot stories about his son Tyler had the migraine too at the same time. How come a non-vampire could be tortured by a vampire torture device? I should dig more about the Lockwoods… may be I should rope Stefan in too… and there it comes… every time I let my mind in that territory… it straight goes from Stefan… to Elena… to the kiss… to the conversations… and my mind stops working…

_I wouldn't do that…_

Her mouth says that she wouldn't do that… but I've caught her eyes countless times staring at my lips… And everybody knows we're attracted to each other like moth to flame… Her friends, who hate me more than anyone else know it. Her birthmother, who hasn't seen her since she was a newborn, she knows it… Every-fucking-body knows it. Why is it surprising her that I want to kiss her? Why is it surprising her that I think that she wants to kiss me too?

And here Elena comes… she approaches the front porch with Jenna and Jeremy… Even in this whipped state, I can't keep my eyes of her. She's looking breathtaking in her almost black purple casual shirt… She notices me standing. I slightly nod my head… I don't know is it a 'come here' nod or a 'hey' nod…

"You guys go ahead. I'll… I'll be right there, ok?" she instructs Jenna and Jeremy to meet her later. Jenna shoots her dagger looks. _Woman save that look… that isn't suiting the current situation I'm in…_ Elena ignores her aunt and comes forth…

"Hey, how are you doing?" she asks me.

"Great, Elena. Walking on sunshine. Thanks for asking…" I reply smugly not looking at her direction…

"Damon…" she says begging for my attention.

"Elena…" I copy her tone, turn towards her and bore my eyes into hers…

"We should be able to talk about this. Damon, we're close enough now. I really wanna know how you're doing", she says. I roll my eyes at her while bringing the bourbon glass to my lips, taking a deep sip.

"I kissed you, I thought you kissed me back. Doppelganger hijinks ensued…" I say swallowing the drink, letting the liquor burn its way down to stomach, easing the burn in my heart. "How do you think I'm doing?" I say fixing my gaze on her…

"I think that you're hurt", she exclaims. _Huh! Only if you knew exactly how hurt I am now…_

"Hmm… No… I don't get hurt, Elena", I say as sadistic smile creeps my lips.

"No. You don't admit that you get hurt. you get angry and cover it up and then you do something stupid…" she says cocking her head to one side.

After studying her for a brief moment… "You're scared", I say, because I know she is… because she know I'm sad and she knows well what happens when I'm sad. "You really think Katherine's gonna send me off the deep end, don't you?" I ask and I see a ghost hint of fear in her eyes. "I don't need her for that", I state and start to walk away from her.

A question eats my mind inside and out as I walk away from her. "You know what… was it such a surprise that I'd kiss you?" I can't help but ask.

"That's not a surprise…" Wow… Fantastic! She isn't surprised… I see that's a progress. "I'm surprised that you thought I'd kiss you back", she continues… and my dead heart stops beating…

"Now, I'm hurt…" my voice gasps.

xXx

I walk in the house, throw my jacket on the back of a chair… and walk towards my bourbon counter. I pour myself a good amount of drink in a glass and start to walk to my rooms direction. This was a total emotionally wrecking day and the last thing I wanna do is Steffie deciding to pick a fight with me right now, which he proposed earlier. Even though he forbade me to fight earlier at the Mayor funeral, but I think that he might halted the idea of our epic fight just to impress his girlfriend.

I walk towards the staircase, but my motions halt as my senses detect a presence of her… Katherine sitting on the corner of one of my twin couches.

"Very brave of you to come here…" I say turning towards her.

"I just wanted to say good-bye…" she says._ Oh! I doubt that._

"Leaving so soon?", I ask not knowing how to react… happily may be…

"I know where I'm not wanted", she says pouting. Think she's still grieving over the fact that Steffie rejected her…

"Oh, don't pout. It's not attractive on a woman your age", I say harshly before gulping the rest of bourbon and putting the glass back on the table.

"Ouch!" I mentally roll my eyes and turn to leave. I had enough of the day already. Now only if I could get a good bath and sleep off the irritating feelings of the entire day, my soul will rest in peace.

But before I could even make it out the living room, she suddenly storms towards me. "What? No good-bye kiss?" she demands as if I'm one of her belongings, who'd do whenever, whatever she wants me to…

"Why don't I kill you instead?" I ask as if it were even necessary, "What are you doing here?"

"Nostalgia, curiosity, etcetera…" well, she's not completely lying. Classy till the end Katherine…

"I'm better at the enigmatic one-liners, Katherine. What are you up to?" I ask in a serious tone.

"Trust me, Damon. When I'm upto something… you'll know it", she whispers seductively, "Come on, kiss me or kill me… which one will it be, Damon? We both know you're only capable of one", she whispers leaning in, almost brushing her lips with mine. Bitch, why am I still not staking you? I ask myself… I annoyingly turn to leave…

And all the sudden I'm on the floor on my back, with her straddling my waist…

"My sweet…" her hands creep up my chest as she bend over me, "…innocent… Damon."

I turn our positions in a heartbeat. I grab her neck in a tight grasp. Situating myself in between her legs, I pin her down on the floor with my body weight. As I tighten my grasp around her neck, she looks at me with those eyes overflowing with lust. I feel her breasts pushing up and down against my arm as she struggles for unnecessary breathes. And I fall from the verge of resisting her anymore…

I lean down and crush my lips on hers… This is the woman, I've waited for the last century and the half. And she hurt me like bitch for loving her. but loving her is my curse… my gift… I've loved and loathed her in equal masseur. Just because I discovered the biggest fattest lie that she wasn't in the tomb the entire time, doesn't mean my all feelings towards her will suddenly dissolve into the thin air, okay! Fuck! The kiss… Fuck! That she played me…

"Ah… that's more like it…" she moans… I plunge my tongue in her mouth and she doesn't try to dominate me… or that's what I thought…

She pushes me off her, stands up and pins me against the wall, grasping my neck the same way I did. For one second confusion takes me over that she's gonna do something else… but it disappears as her other hand quickly unbuttons my shirt. She pushes the shirt down my shoulder reveal my chest. She rakes her nails on my bare chest and locks her lips with mine again. We gasp against each other's lips…

However, she's Katherine and she's met me… she knows it well that I don't exactly like being dominated… I push her back until her back hits the book-rack behind her. I scatter down a few books in order to bend her properly. I devour my tongue back in her hot mouth… my hands doing their job of ripping the few buttons on her top. Parting from her lips, I trail my tongue from her throat, her neck… down to the perfect cleavage that black push up bra's highlighting…

This is it! This is the moment I'm finally having after so many years… For the longest period I've lived in this planet, I had only one goal to be reunited with my love. But does she love me? … _off-course she does…_my mind says_… she wouldn't have came and kissed you the other night then… _But she told Stefan today at Lockwoods that she only came back for one reason and one reason alone… Stefan…

I love her… I do… and I need to know if she does the same. Normally, I'd have this sort of heavy conversations in the lazy morning chit-chat. But I'm too wrecked to take anymore pain today. I need to ask her now.

I halt the motion of tongue that was finding it's way back to her lips… "OK… wait… wait. Brief pause…" I breath. She lets out a disappointed sigh and jerks me off her body…

"I have a question. Answer it and it's back to fireworks and rockets red glare…" I say holding out my hands. "Answer it right and I'll forget… the last hundred and forty five years I've spend missing you. I'll forget… how much I loved you. I'll forget everything… and we can start over", I see a hint of confusion in her eyes as I explain my situation. I step towards her going on, "This could be our defining moment, because we have time. That's the beauty of eternity… I just need the truth…" I step closer until I'm standing right before her "…just once…" I plead running my hands through her hair…

"Stop", she holds out her hands and I stop as she continues, "I already know your question and… it's answer", my eyes dip into hers searching the answer I'm seeking and my thumbs trail patterns on her cheeks, "The truth is… I've never loved you. It was always Stefan", she answers. She takes both my hands in hers and gently puts them down from her cheek.

I stand there breathless as she turns back to the front door…

But Katherine stops in the midway and says, "Uh… Damon, just so you know, I'm not the only one that crashes your heart. I heard about your so called theory of kissing me, instead of her… that's not one bit right." I slowly turn my head towards her to find an utter seriousness instead of that well expected mockery… But then again Katherine's always been a great actress. "Elena was the one who kissed you last night, not me", she finishes. _What?_

"She kissed me?" I murmur… "What? She was the one who kissed me?" now my voice raises to the point of yelling.

"Yeap…" she says popping P.

What the fuck am I thinking. "No", I curse myself for thinking even for a second that I could believe Katherine. "Not possible… uhhh! What am I thinking. You're one manipulative, psychotic bitch, I'm not buying any of the bullshits you're selling me", I say as start walking towards my room, not wanting to stand there for another second only to raise my hope, only to be descended down to reality…

"Well, At least, this psychotic bitch still is honest enough to state the truth…" I stop as I hear her yell after me. She puts a hand on my shoulder and slowly turns me towards her. "I might have played with your heart… hurt you endless times. But, I never lied to you… you better know… you better know that, Damon", she says softly lifting her hand to rub my cheek. I try to flinch away from her touch, but she grabs my face in both her hands and forces my face to look in her eyes. "I've never lied to you, Damon, except for faking my death… I wouldn't do that to you", she says looking directly in my eyes…

"No… no…no… she wouldn't do that…" I shake my head out of her grasp. This is not possible… I won't let her in… She'd break me again and again… _you can't deny that, no matter how many times she broke you… she never lied. She always told you the truth… since the moment you first discovered that she wasn't human, she never lied, she never hid anything_- a voice in my head screams…Yeah! She never lied, except for one time… big time… well, that one time is enough to trump all her honesty. "Why would she even do that? What does that even mean?" I mentally course myself for trusting a fraction of what she said. I bite the inside of my lips, as I can't help but let my fucker mind believe that I kissed Elena, not her… that she's telling the truth, Elena lied… Why the hell am I thinking like this? Did she feel ashamed that she kissed me? But why she had to throw the guilt on Katherine? But why'd Katherine pretend that she was the one who kissed me? We all know that Katherine isn't the generous one, who'd gladly release her shadow self from her shame. She's Katherine… if she did it there must be a strong twisted reason she'd do it… "Why the hell would you initially pretend that you're the one who kissed me?" I spat.

Katherine scoffs and says, "I didn't pretend anything, Damon… she was the one who made you believe you kissed me, not her." _ Yes, she did… _my mind starts to support Katherine… But when? _Remember, Salvatore, every time we tried to talk on that matter, she always seemed nervous, she always tried to change the topic._ But that doesn't imply that she tried to make me believe that I kissed Katherine."I just stayed quite for the entire day… let her have the play the way she intended…" _ Yes she did! Katherine stayed silent all along. You went where Elena led you to- _my mind pitifully says.

"And what's in it for you?" I ask even though I know what her answer will be.

"Um… That's between us girls", she replies. _I thought so…_

"But why would she do that to me?" I say barely murmuring…

Katherine crocks her head and observes me for a long moment. She lets out a sigh and says softly, "That's the tragedy of you, Damon"… I think it's the first time I'm seeing something sympathetic in her eyes, "…you never get the girl", she says softly before turning to leave. She leaves the room and shuts the front door behind her gently…

My knees start to buckle as I stand there trembling…

The same voice of the two most important woman of my life starts to pierce the hearing center of my mind…

_Elena was the one who kissed you last night, not me…_

_He kissed Katherine… not me. I wouldn't do that…_

A shallow breath gets away from my lungs…

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know it's been long since I last updated… I was sorta busy dealing with my admission to college… and now it's been raining for two days here... almost flooding situation... So I'm stuck in the house. I promise to update fast... and sorry for the errors and the spelling mistakes, I just wanted to update as soon as I finished...

As you see, I erased the previous three chapters, because my lovely readers are demanding me to enlarge the story… so I'm enlarging 'Soul of The Shadows'… I've already written a chapter and I'm going to publish that as a solo story soon.

**I've uploaded a video trailer for **_**'Soul of The Shadows'**_** on youtube. It's the first video I've ever made. So please check it out. The link is in my profile page.**

**I've created a page on Facebook - The Fanfiction Diaries, where the authors post spoilers of the new chapters and trailers for the new stories. Can you please check it out, like, follow the page for more informations on your favorite stories? For me? *Makin puppy eyes***

**I'm shamelessly asking, please follow me on twitter- DreamLoverX. I tweet the spoilers for the next chapters and trailers for the new stories. Follow me and I'll follow back...**


End file.
